druid_focketfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Charlene Sutherland (Druid Focket) Wiki
Note: ''' If you happen to know Amanda, went to school with her, are part of her family, were friends with her, or if you are any of the people she references in her videos and would like to shed light on the situation and/or offer suggestions/corrections, please send an email here. Overview Amanda Charlene Sutherland is a woman suffering from mental illness who has uploaded many videos to YouTube. She is a veteran of the Navy and the mother of three children. Amanda's children were taken from her by Child Protective Services (CPS), assumingly due to the deterioation of her mental health and her refusal to take medication. Weeks later Amanda would attempt to take her children back, violating a protective order and resulting in her arrest. Amanda would then lose her home. After being released from jail in early 2018, Amanda was homeless. She booked a hotel room in the Shreveport, Louisiana area. In the following weeks, Amanda would make her way across the country, staying in various hotel rooms along the way. During this time she made several threatening videos to various people, including faculty at Louisiana State University Shreveport (LSUS), whom she blamed for setting off the chain of events that ended with her losing her children and home. These threatening videos ultimately ended in another arrest, after being tracked down in Seattle, Washington by federal agents. YouTube '''Official: Druid Focket Chat Discord: https://discord.gg/bYC3fhN Articles * Woman accused of LSU-Shreveport threats becomes internet talking point (mentions she's fighting extradition to Louisiana) * Louisiana fugitive arrested in Seattle (with courtroom video) *Woman Who Threatened LSUS Profs Also Allegedly Beat Bossier Bus Driver *Former LSUS Student Accused of Threatening Educators Has Unresolved Charges in Bossier Parish *Former LSUS Student Arrested for Making Social Media Threats Education Amanda enrolled at Louisiana State University-Shreveport (LSUS) some time in 2015. She was removed some time in 2016. In one of her earlier videos she talks about how she professed her love to her botany professor, Matyas Buzgo. Later she would blame him for her being removed from LSUS, subsequently setting off a chain of events that would result in her losing her children and her home. It is unclear how long Amanda was a student at LSUS. Arrests * 11/09/2016 Assault, violation of protective order. Served 15 months. Released 02/08/2018. * 02/19/2018 Made threats to staff at LSUS. Bail was set at $500,000. Amanda was extradited to Louisiana on 3-19-2019. Timeline Rough Early Timeline * 1981: Birth. * 1996 -2000: High school. * 09/05/2000: Enlists in Navy. Stationed in: ** 2000: Great Lakes, IL ** 2001: Monterey, CA ** 2002: Goodfellow Afb, TX ** 2002-2003: Monterey, CA ** 2004: Jacksonville, FL ** 2005 -2011: Moves between Phoenix, Apache Junction, Jacksonville, and Shreveport . *** Meets Steven Ennis Pauly in 2005 while stationed in AZ, has 3 kids over the years. ** 2011 -2014: Moves between Shreveport and her parent's house in Bossier City. ** 2015: Moves into her own home (trailer) on Maplewood Drive in Bossier City, just her and her three kids. * some point between 2010 and 2015 she either leaves or is medically discharged from the Navy. It appears Steven Pauly stayed in Arizona when Amanda moved back to Bossier City. More Accurate Recent Timeline * 2015 -2016: Attends LSUS (Louisiana State University Shreveport) * 09/xx/2016: Uploads video professing her love to her professor, Matyas Buzgo. * 09/xx/2016: Removed from LSUS (sometime in mid-late September). * 09/26/2016: Child Protection Services (CPS) takes her children. * 11/08/2016: Uploads her first two videos to her YouTube channel. * 11/09/2016: Uploads three more videos to her YouTube channel. * 11/09/2016: Attempts to take her children back, assaults school bus driver and two responding sheriff's deputies in the process. Arrested. * 11/10/2016: Begins jail sentence. * 02/08/2018: Finishes jail sentence, bonded out on $18,500. Released from jail. Gets hotel. * 02/09/2018: Begins journey to San Francisco via bus. * 02/13/2018: Arrives in San Francisco, gets hotel. * 02/16/2018: Evicted from hotel in San Francisco for smoking. * 02/17/2018: Cuts hair and takes train to Seattle. * 02/18/2018: Arrives in Seattle. Gets Hotel. Uploads 6 videos to YouTube. * 02/18/2018: An apparent agent/undercover officer appears to have tracked her down. * 02/18/2018: Uploads last video. * 02/18/2018: Arrested on bus bound for Spokane, WA * 02/20/2018: Being held in King County Correctional Facility in Seattle * 03/xx/2018: Reportedly Amanda is fighting extradition to Louisiana to face her charges for threats (source) * 03/19/2019: Amanda extradited to Bossier Parish, (screengrab) Family Parents * Charles David Sutherland * Cynthia Mozza Sutherland Ex-Husband/Boyfriend * Steven Ennis Pauly Children * Malachi, Asher, Tristan (Note: Amanda mentions them by name in several videos) Siblings/Other * Emily Grace Sutherland * Jonathan A Sutherland * Debra L. Sutherland * Teresa Pauly (Steven Pauly's daughter with his first wife.) People and Personalities LSUS * Matyas Buzgo: (a professor at LSUS with whom Amanda became infatuated, and who would later be one of the professors she would threaten. Amanda believes it is Matyas who "sent her to the concentration camp", perhaps implying that Matyas is the one who initially reported her behavior to university personnel. This is what may have resulted in her being removed from campus, her being mentally evaluated, and kicking off the series of events that would lead to her losing her house and kids.) * Elizabeth Bida (another professor at LSUS Amanda threatened. Amanda believes Matyas and Elizabeth may have had a secret relationship which sparks jealousy with Amanda. Amanda also believes she will receive a large money inheritance (billions) from Elizabeth.) * F. King Alexander , LSU College President who was also threatened in a video by Amanda. * Beverly Burden (another LSUS professor whose voice Amanda makes fun of.) Celebrities and Popular Figures * Marcus Samuelsson (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality) * Bobby Flay (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality) * Vladimir Putin * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * Mao Zedung, "Chairman Mao" * Crystal Lewis (country singer) * Angela Lansbury (actor) * Colin Powell (veteran/politician) Fellow Inmates (during 2016-2018 jail sentence) * Nancy Dong * Brenda Hills Personalities/Other People in Her Life/Unknown * Samantha (sometimes refers to herself using this name, usually in a British voice) * Aprianda Godbody (another name she uses to refers to herself) * It (referring to herself or others) * God (referring to herself) * CQ (referring to herself) * Foust * Parker Self (Bossier City Judge) * Bill Cassidy (Louisiana U.S. Senator) * Walters (either CPS caseworker or police officer) * Bogg (CPS caseworker or police officer) * John Montgomery / Blondie Parker (transsexual deputy at Bossier Max prison?) * John Levitt (Lieutenant in the Navy who reported Amanda's behavior, and what led to her being removed from the Navy, 2015. "Very truly yours" corroborated here and here) * "Fly and Tucker" * Hale-Bopp (the comet, refers to herself using this name) * Ukura Kodra Kutu * Brendan Knudson (bio) (Church staff, apparently. Amanda appears to have been interested in Brendan at some point. Brendan also has some connection to Doug Batchelor. Perhaps at a church camp Amanda attended, or something similar.) * Melanie and Graham (somehow connected to Brendan Knudson, some issue with a "tag", perhaps auto related?) * Rex (prophet Rex? church staff related?) * Ellen Gewai / Katherine Ironwood (?) * Emory (possible high school friend) * Pat Cummins * Travis / Anna Childers (Possible roommates? Travis took Amanda's dog?) * Williamson (name possibly conflated with Marcus Samuelsson) * Shane McWilliams (staff, possible corrections officer at Bossier Max) * James Spainhour (bail bonds) * Frank Johnson aka Jelly the Clown * Jason Porter (staff at Bossier Max) * K. Elmore (staff at Bossier Max) * Jonathan "Poindexter" (high school friend) * Tony/Sabrina/Tanya Butler (pastor/wife/daughter respectively, Amanda was friends with the daughter) * Doug Batchelor (another pastor with some connection to Tony Butler) * Chief Orologas (he gangsacked her in 2002?) * Michael / Craig (referring to the founder of Craigslist, Craig Newmark, Amanda seems to have bought some shoes from Craigslist at some point.) * Sergeant Porter * Ker / Shawn Mercer / Marion Wayne * Teresa Martinez (Amanda's caseworker at the VA) * Carter Miscellaneous * Random ** Significance of March 21, 2018: March 21st was a scheduled court date for unresolved legal matters from her 2016 arrest. ** Her family members have sought protective orders against her over 8 years since 2010. ** The bulk of the videos on her channel (over 100) were uploaded during the period 02/08/2018 (her release from jail) to 02/18/2016 prior to her arrest in Seattle on 02/19/2018. ** A room just like Amanda had at the Sir Francis Drake Hotel in San Francisco, as of April 2018, is going for around $280 per night. As far as where she's getting this kind of money from, I'd guess that she probably accrued a decent amount of money during her years in the military. She may also be receiving military and/or government benefits if she indeed was medically discharged and/or applied for social security disability income (SSDI). She also has a video titled "Capital One excellent customer service", so it's possible she is using credit cards as well. ** Amanda has nicknames for her three children: Work, Wart, and Teton. ** Amanda had another Youtube account under the name KoolAid McNice, as evidenced by her comments from this channel on this video. Note that "KoolAid" was one of the names she gave the responding officers when she was arrested in 2016. ** "Bossier Max" refers to the Bossier Parish County Maximum Security Prison. Amanda will sometimes refer to the prison by its zip code 71064. ** "Circus" refers to court. ** "463-89-8339". Amanda sometimes refers to herself by her SSN. ** Amanda seems to believe she was born a male and was castrated and turned into a girl at age 3. She mentions it in many videos. Here is an example, also referring to herself as Nicole Kidman. ** A "sanity commission" produced a report on the mental state of Amanda for use in her March 21st court date. ** Amanda claims her hand was broken in May 2017 while she was in prison. She mentions this in several videos, sometimes saying instead her arm was broken. ** Amanda is the owner of milkaholicclown.com. The site is now a private WordPress site, but you can still view its content via archive.org, from late 2014: *** https://web.archive.org/web/20141116003905/http://milkaholicclown.com:80/ *** https://web.archive.org/web/20141231063326/http://milkaholicclown.com/ *'Other Notable Videos' ** Amanda talks about what she did after high school, early 2000, and elisting in the Navy ** Interesting vocal noise/tick: 1, 2 ** Amanda attempts to go vegetarian in 2000 ** Amanda describes losing her family and home ** Amanda references Sun Tzu's The Art of War, Sun Tzu. ** Amanda dares those who she believes wronged her to kill her ** Amanda sings the first two lines of Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan ** Amanda talks about being abducted, robbed, and mugged in her past. She mentions this is some other videos. ** Amanda eats expensive oysters ** New Joker Movie 2018 * Other Links ** Mister Metokur - Internet Insanity ** King County (Seattle) record ** Amanda on FastPeopleSearch ** Have You Heard About Amanda Sutherland? ** https://web.archive.org/web/20141116003905/http://milkaholicclown.com:80/ (Amanda's blog, archive page 1) ** https://web.archive.org/web/20141231063326/http://milkaholicclown.com/ (Amanda's blog, archive page 2) ** Terry Davis/TempleOS Wiki Piecing It Together: A Theory Amanda enlists in the Navy. Travels country. Meets Steven Pauly while stationed in AZ. Years pass, has 3 kids. Mental illness grows. Eventually gets medically discharged from the Navy. Moves back to Bossier City. Steven stays in AZ. Decides to enroll in college at LSUS. Gets kicked out. CPS takes her kids. Decides to forcefully take her kids back and assaults bus driver and sheriff's deputies. Goes to jail, loses her house and her truck in addition to her kids. Gets out of jail. Just wants her old life and her kids back. Feels wronged by everyone. Can't understand it's because of her mental illness. Decides to gtfo. Takes bus to San Francisco. Makes videos threatening employees at LSUS and others, blames them for ruining her life. Gets evicted from hotel for smoking. Takes train to Seattle. Boards bus to Spokane, WA. Arrested. About Disclaimer: All information contained within this wiki is entirely publicly available. The intention of this page is not meant to be malicious in any way. In fact, quite the opposite. This page exists as an information hub for those genuinely interested in learning more about Amanda, those interested in mental illness, and those interested in how and why she got to where she is now. It is also meant to shed light on mental illness in the day and age of YouTube, to provide awareness, to open the discussion, and to highlight the dire need for mental health facilities in America. Note: This wiki does not support or condone any activity disrespectful to Amanda including lewd commentary, rude remarks, and baiting/trolling. Contact: If you have additional information, corrections, questions or concerns, feel free to send an email here. Your anonymity is guaranteed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse